Married to the Enemy
by AnnaliseIsmeneRomano
Summary: When Sesshomaru's past threatens to take Rin away, he finally tells her about his old life as a spy. That was a mistake. Now they walk an uncertain path filled with danger and hardship...and they might not make it out alive. Drabble series. SessRin.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Back for my 4th story! ^.^ I decided to do a sessrin drabble, cuz hey thats always fun. I love sessrin. Anyway so every chapter is 300 words. Why 300? Well, because everyone seems to do 100 (yay forthright!) And I can't have fun with 100 words. I don't know. Oh and also I'm a non-conformist. Wheee :D So again a big thanks to my awesome beta Tsuki no Talia. She's pretty awesome. But she transferred schools and now I like never see her! D: And her new school has a shitty art department! D: Booooooo. (yes Talia, I had to put that in here) Sooooo I'll shut up now and let you read! Enjoy! ~Annalise**

**DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, then Takahashi-sama owns it. **

* * *

The gun lay on the table, ominous and threatening. He watched his clawed hand slowly drift towards the handle of the firearm. Picking it up, he could tell it was loaded by the weight. There was a brief moment of confusion when he realized he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He felt the need to kill, but also to protect. Looking up, he saw Rin to his right, an old enemy to his left. Now he understood. He would not let his past threaten his wife.

Sesshomaru awoke with a start. Glancing at the clock, he mentally sighed. It was 4:30 in the morning, too late to go back to sleep, but way earlier than he needed to get up. His arms tightened around his sleeping mate, breathing in her scent as he nuzzled her neck. This nightmare kept waking him up, it was getting more frequent. To say the least, he was worried his dream might be an omen.

Hours later, Sesshomaru walked into his office. He had sketches and blueprints pinned to the corkboard, and more in a folder waiting for his approval. He was a very talented senior architect.

The stoic man reached for his ringing phone as he absentmindedly went over some blueprints. He didn't bother looking at the caller id. That was a mistake.

"Romaji Architecture, this is Sesshomaru."

"I was starting to worry you had gotten away this time, _Sesshomaru_. I promised you I would find you again, did I not?" The dark masculine voice made Sesshomaru growl, his eyes bleeding red.

"Naraku." He spat out.

"I would keep my guard up if I were you, Sesshomaru. I am not the only one who seeks to destroy you." The line disconnected.

This is exactly what Sesshomaru had tried to prevent.

* * *

**So there is le prologue. Much more to come. It gets better I promise. If you don't review, no soup for you! And no flames, thanksss. **


	2. Chapter 1

**So I actually started writing this fic in like the middle of June...and I'm just getting around to start putting it out there in the end of October... o.O but hey I've been stockpiling chapters! So its all good :) A huge thanks to everyone who read and followed and favorited and reviewed! (already, wow!) Soup for you! And 4 for you Glenn Coco, you go Glenn Coco! Ohh how I love quoting Mean Girls with my beta... okies go read nao. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. How sad. **

* * *

Following Naraku's phone call, Sesshomaru knew he had to finally tell Rin the truth. He had hid it from her for so long. All this time, Sesshomaru thought it would keep her safe, but now he realized keeping her in the dark had only endangered her more. Rin needed to know what she and Sesshomaru were up against. If they wanted to ruin him, of course they would go for his only weakness.

_Rin_.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand the idea of staying at work all day. Naraku had called just as Sesshomaru had arrived. Could it be coincidence? Or was Naraku watching Sesshomaru, and did he know where Rin worked too? The thought of Naraku knowing any detail about Sesshomaru and Rin's life made his blood boil. He would not stand for this. He would protect his mate at all costs.

Leaving the office abruptly with no explanation, Sesshomaru went quickly to his car. He called Rin immediately. He grew increasingly worried with each ring that echoed in his ear.

"Hey sweetie!" Rin finally answered her phone. Sesshomaru was relieved, she sounded fine.

"Rin, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why? You sound worried. Are _you_ ok?"

"We need to talk. I'll be over in 20 minutes. Tell Kagome you're leaving early."

"Sess, what's going on? What do I tell her?" Rin sounded slightly panicked.

"Just tell her there's been an emergency. I'll explain at home." He hung up, stepping on the gas pedal.

Rin was scared. She didn't handle bad news well, and Sesshomaru sounded worried. Rin went to Kagome, and relayed the message to her. Then she ran quickly to the front of the building, getting into the passenger seat as soon as Sesshomaru pulled up.

"It's time you know the truth. I should have told you long ago."

* * *

**Review! ^.^ ~Annalise**


	3. Chapter 2

**AP classes are kicking my ass. so is school in general. I'll try and update at least once a week, but no promises. That little bitchy thing called homework gets in my way. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going after chapter 13. Mostly sure, but not entirely. This is my first chapter fic/drabble/time using a plot chart/sessrin story. whoaz, that's a lot of firsts. I started a sessrin song fic the other day. dont knoww if thats gonna work out. Feel like I haven't updated in forever...**

* * *

Sesshomaru was on guard as he and Rin entered their expansive home. Pushing Rin behind him, Sesshomaru did a quick check throughout the house. Not finding any intruders or listening devices, he ushered Rin into the kitchen. Seeing the slight fear in her eyes, he pulled her close into his embrace.

"What's going on, Sess?" It was a quiet whisper. Sesshomaru knew his wife didn't take bad news well.

_She needs to know. You have to tell her. _He could feel his demon stirring, fighting him almost. Sesshomaru didn't know how to start, how could he ever tell her?

"I should have told you this a long time ago Rin. There were things I did, years before we ever met. Someone I tried to hide you from knows where we are and he _will _try to get to you." He felt guilty when fear crept into Rin's scent.

"What exactly did you do? Sesshomaru… this man…"

"Will _never _get close to you, Rin. I promise you that." He brushed his lips over his mark on her left shoulder.

Rin smiled reassuringly at her husband and mate. "I know, Sess. You always take good care of me."

"I don't want you at work until I know it's safe. I am not letting you out of my sight." _She can't possibly defend herself against any demon. Should she take one of my guns?_

"Calm down Sesshomaru, I'll be fine. You've dealt with this guy before, and you can just get rid of him again." Sometimes it amazed him how easily she, a human, trusted a demon like him.

"Hn."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Remind me what it was again?" He would rather not answer her.

"What did you do before?" She gazed up at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Espionage."

* * *

**Whoaz everyone saw that coming cuz it was pretty much in the summmmarrryyy... **

**My grandpa to my cousin: "Who's Hollister? I see them on a lot of shirts."**

**Cousin: "Grandpa, its a store in the mall."**

**Lolol :P **

**~Annalise**


	4. Chapter 3

**So if anyone has any suggestions for epic espionage things that could happen, please throw them my way. Not literally, cuz I have slow reflexes. but really PM me or review or both or something. I'll try and see if it fits in le current plot. 'Current 'meaning subject to change. Okies I'll shut up now. p.s. yayformybeta **

* * *

_Espionage._ Rin mulled over what Sesshomaru had told her. She didn't know what she was expecting, but being told her mate used to be a spy was not it. It was a huge shock. Of course it had her worried, but not for the obvious reasons. She too, had kept her secrets from her mate.

"I was a field agent for SISN. They had me working to sabotage a mission a rival agency had sent spies on. If they succeded with their plan, they would have stolen information and technology that might have shifted world power. Naraku was my partner on this particular mission. However, the bastard decided it was a fucking wonderful time to go rogue." He stopped explaining before he got too mad.

By now, Sesshomaru had gone overboard with protection. Even though there was already a security system on the house, he had upgraded it to the point of insanity. The locks of every door and window were replaced or repaired. The security code had also been changed. Rin's car now had extra security, and Sesshomaru had even checked it for car bombs. He had also taught Rin some self-defense, and to his pleasant surprise she was quite good. Almost _too _good, though.

Sesshomaru had shown Rin where all his various weapons were hidden throughout the house. It unnerved her that there were guns in almost every room and she had never noticed.

"All these guns. . . Sess isn't this just a little much? Why so many?"

"Paranoia. Besides, I must protect you." The stoic demon continued with his thorough once-over on the guns he had pulled from hiding. "The life of a spy is not simply something one can just leave behind. It will follow you."

_I understand Sesshomaru, more than you know. _Rin thought.

* * *

**So I was in my basement, and there were really werid, loud scratching noises coming from the ceiling, like cuz theres that space between the tiles and the underside of the upstairs floor and stuff, so i pop out one of the tile things, and my cat sticks his head out. Then he meowed really cute at me. Meow probably kitty speak for either 'get mee the fuck out of the ceiling' or 'how the hell did i get up here.' ohh Joe, i love you silly goose. **

**planning your life around AP english papers. this is what my existence has come to. D: ~Annalise**


	5. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't updated in almost a month! Ahh that scares me o.o I really need to write more chapters too, like I know where this story is going but some details are still a little unclear. Dear plot chart, Y U NO WORK? \(o.e)/ *table flip* So again, sorry I haven't updated for a while and anyone with ideas for this drabble please send them my way!**

* * *

Rin sat at home all day, alone. Sesshomaru had insisted he visit both his and her workplace to check things out, make sure Naraku didn't get any farther than Sesshomaru's work number. Rin mentally thanked the kami for an entire day alone. She needed the privacy away from her _ex-spy _husband and mate. She had some things to do around the house too.

When Sesshomaru started tearing the house apart, Rin had worried he would have found something he shouldn't have. But, thankfully, Rin's _own _weapons remained undiscovered. Just as Sesshomaru had kept his past life a secret, Rin had done the same.

She needed to make a call.

"Hey, this is Rin. Patch me through to Agent Kazashi." She waited while her call was redirected. "Hey Madoka!"

"Rin! It's been so long! How's the married life treating you? I still can't believe you settled down."

"Yeah, me neither. Listen, I've got a pretty big problem on my hands…" Rin leaned on the kitchen counter, biting her lip nervously. "Sess told me last night…that… he was a spy…" She spoke slow and quiet.

"You're kidding?" Madoka's tone was a serious one.

"Wish I was. Some guy named Naraku is after us. Sesshomaru told me about a case he did, with some important info and tech stuff, where some other agents from another agency were trying to sabotage them… and Naraku went rogue…"

"But that sounds like the case we did that had us running all over Europe…" Madoka was finally getting the picture.

"I think it _is _that case." There was silence as reality hit.

"I didn't know… I mean… we never found out who exactly those agents _were_! They-"

"Didn't find out who we were either. I'm married to my enemy, Madoka! I don't know what to do!"

"Run."

* * *

**I feel like this way kinda filler...that explains things. Filler that explains things. Ok then, kinda weird. I'll get the next chapter up hopefully within a few days and I'll be writing more too! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited so on and so forth. I really appreciate it! Happy Holidays everyone! ~Annalise **


	6. Chapter 5

**2 updates in 2 days guys. That's a first for me. But whatever. I do realize the first several chapters of this story do drag on a bit blah blah blah. Thank you all for bearing with me here. I'm actually writing the second half or so of chapter 13 right now so seeing the earlier chapters (like this one) is really weird for me. So I'll stop my useless babbling now and let you read. Disclaimer: All hail Takahashi-sama for obvious reasons. Like the one where she owns Inuyasha and all respective characters and I don't. Except Madoka, so don't steal her from me.**

* * *

The next morning, Rin awoke to find herself in the warm embrace of Sesshomaru. She could have stayed there forever, but the alarm clock wouldn't shut itself off. Before Rin could get to it, Sesshomaru's hand shot out and hit the off button.

"Mate." He nuzzled her neck and tightened his hold on her. Rin smiled, she always loved it when he did that.

An hour or so later, Sesshomaru kissed Rin goodbye and left for work. Usually Rin left the house after her husband, but she wasn't going to work today.

As soon as Sesshomaru's car was out of sight, Rin got down to business. She threw her freshly washed hair in a ponytail and put on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt she found. The spy girl knew she couldn't take really much of anything, it had to look like she had been kidnapped. If this Naraku guy was really after Rin and Sesshomaru, then it would be all too easy to throw Sesshomaru off… Naraku was known for being _extremely _thorough in making sure he never left a trace of himself behind…

Rin slipped a pocket knife into the waistband of her jeans. Having some weapon or another on her person always made her feel safer.

Rin knew how to disappear without a trace, years of undercover had taught her that. She was still worried Sesshomaru would find her… she felt guilty for running from him.

"Take the bus. I'll tell you the route." Madoka would guide Rin to headquarters. Bus tickets were harder to track, making it the ideal transportation.

Making sure she had everything, Rin left the house and made the short walk to the bus stop. She was nervous as she boarded the bus.

Rin wouldn't be home for a very long time.

* * *

**So I'm not actually sure if bus tickets are hard to track but for the hell of it let's just say they are. More updates coming very soon! Don't wanna do 2 in one day tho, I have to make you all wait ;) Thank you everyone for reviews! I just realized yesterday I never reply to any. I'll start doing that if I have something other to say than 'thanks for reviewing.' I'll shut up now. ~Annalise**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wheee updates :D **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to the genius that is Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

The situation didn't really settle into Rin's mind until she was waiting for the third bus. Her Sesshomaru had once, unknowingly, been her arch enemy. And now, here she was, running from him. It scared her to think of what he would do when he came home to find her gone, and if he would find out who she really was… what she was. Rin ignored that thought.

The fugitive girl quickly made her way through the crowds of people at the train station. Traveling by bus had been long and hard, it was a three and a half hour journey. But headquarters was practically on the other side of Japan, so it was expected. The time alone on the buses had really given Rin a chance to think, but she found she only made herself worry more.

"Shippo is waiting up ahead with a car. Good work, Rin. Looks like you're in the clear." The sudden talking from the earpiece startled Rin, she forgot Madoka was there. "And please quit worrying yourself." Madoka knew Rin well.

Shippo greeted Rin with a smile and a hug. He was an informant for JSN when she was a field operative, and had taken her place when she traded spying for housewife duties. The two were good friends, back in the day.

"And here I thought you were done with being on the run, Rin. Good to see you." He joked as Rin slid into the passenger seat.

"Good to see you! Haven't changed much, huh Shippo?" Rin giggled at his good-natured teasing.

The car ride to headquarters was a short one. Their bantering stopped as they entered the lobby. Rin's heart sped up. She scanned her id at the security checkpoint inside.

A robotic voice sounded. "Special agent Rin Yamada. Access granted."

* * *

**Review and let me know how it is so far ^.^ it picks up in the coming chapters :) ~Annalise**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer...ok like we all know I don't own, right? Hah I wish :P **

* * *

The stoic demon tuned out the monotone voice of the other company's employee, who was nervously presenting his slideshow to a room of businessmen. Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed, this was a complete waste of his time. He could be doing something productive, but no. Besides, he was not one to make partnerships with other companies. Sesshomaru did not so easily give out his trust, or his time for that matter.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the meeting adjourned, Sesshomaru made his way to his office. He wondered how Rin was faring at work, so he decided to call and check up on her. The issue with Naraku had not been resolved yet, and even if it had been, Sesshomaru was always paranoid when it came to Rin. Finding his cell phone, he dialed her work number.

"This is Rin Taisho for Shogun Labs. I am currently out of my office-" The answering machine was the only response.

Wait… out of office? Rin never mentioned taking the day off. He tried her cell.

"The number you are trying to reach is out of service. Please hang up or try your call again." The automatic recording angered him more.

Sesshomaru rushed out of his office, glaring at his secretary in a way that said 'don't ask', effectively scaring her into silence. Driving home, he called Kagome.

"Did Rin show up today?"

"No, I ha-" Sesshomaru hung up, weaving wildly through traffic.

As soon as he got into the garage, Sesshomaru noticed Rin's car was still there. It didn't make any sense…

_Where is she? _

While searching the house, Sesshomaru's demon was starting to take over. Rin's scent was already hours old…

A furious Sesshomaru attempted to calm down. Rin was gone. He wanted her back.

The phone rang in his ear.

"SISN."

* * *

**dun dun duuunnnn. review! ~Annalise**


	9. Chapter 8

"Kouga."

The wolf demon smiled. "Hey Sess, long time no talk. You finally gonna come back, Mr. Top Spy?"

"Rin has been abducted." This made Kouga frown.

"Shit man… ok listen Sess just _don't _do anything stupid-"

"Naraku." Sesshomaru cut him off. "He found us. I _know _it was him. Her car, cell phone, wallet, and clothes are still here, nothing is missing. There's no sign of intrusion and the only scent here is Rin's. It's already hours old. She's just gone." Sesshomaru let out a low but fierce growl. He did not appreciate his mate being taken. _No one _touches his mate.

"Damn, that _bastard_!"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Sesshomaru hung up. He was glad he never _completely_ left spy work. Without Rin's knowledge, he had been helping SISN on the occasional case, when his expertise was required. He was one of the best in his field…

But so was Naraku.

As soon as Sesshomaru hung up, Koga fumbled for a minute trying to figure out just exactly how they would find Rin and Naraku. The usual tracking methods wouldn't work. Credit card transactions, cell phone location, license plate… they had nothing to go on.

Sesshomaru got there in 16 minutes thanks to his erratic driving.

Kouga met an impatient Sesshomaru just inside the door to the building. The two men walked briskly through the first floor, which looked like any other office building, just so SISN could keep up appearances. There were audible gasps and many stares as _the_ Sesshomaru Taisho strode proudly to the elevator. After riding to the second floor, he and Koga passed through the biometric security. A door opened, leading to headquarters.

Kouga grinned. "Look alive people, Sesshomaru's back in business!" If anyone was half-asleep, _that _sure as hell woke them up.

* * *

**no more authors notes on the top. sitting here on my living room couch with bestie/beta Talia (tsuki no talia) she writes good Naruto stuff :) and this chapter started with Sess on the phone (from the last chapter) just in case that was confuzzling or you forgot idk. **

**"I like question marks." -Talia **

**just felt like throwing that in there. yay talia! **

**review! 3 ~Annalise**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own. All hail Takahaski-sama!**

* * *

The sudden clap of a coffee cup on his desk startled Sesshomaru, but his usual poker face did not falter. Kouga stood in front of him, his own coffee in his hand. Sesshomaru didn't like the look his co-worker friend was giving him.

"What?" He snarled.

"You look tired, Sess. Sitting there being frustrated isn't gonna find Rin or…"

"I _KNOW _goddammit!" The sudden outburst from the always stoic demon made everyone in the room stop and stare in wonderment. This didn't really surprise Kouga though. He knew how Sesshomaru was when it came to Rin. It was the same way he felt about Ayame.

"C'mon man, let's take a break."

A pissed off Sesshomaru slammed his laptop shut and grabbed his coffee. Just as the men were leaving, Sango, a fellow field agent, came rushing to them.

"Hey Sess, glad you're back. We have a job." Sango greeted the two men. They raised their eyebrows at her, curious to know what work lay ahead.

A half hour later, Sesshomaru, along with Kouga, Sango, and a few other people sat in the conference room mulling over a recording of an anonymous tip. A man had called SISN that morning. He didn't give his name, but he had mentioned something valuable.

"Someone has plans to assassinate Hiroshi Morioka. The attempt will be at the New Year's Gala in Tokyo two weeks from today. Please, you must stop this!" The recording re-played the man's frantic voice. The agents at the table were solemn. Everyone looked worried or anxious, except Sesshomaru. Sango looked distant.

Hiroshi Morioka was one of the most powerful people in Japan. Either you hated him, or you didn't. Either way, his assassination would spell disaster.

The CEO of SISN spoke up. "Well, Sesshomaru, Kouga, you'd best get yourselves ready."

* * *

**So as of chapter 14 I am ditching the 300 word thing and going with a minimum of 300 words. Just felt like sharing. Writing chapter 15 now. I can't wait to share with you all! And as always big big thanks to all for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following! You have no idea how excited and happy I get when fanfiction emails me notifications for that stuff. I promise to try and respond to reviews now too :) School in another 2 days. eww. o.e **

**can't read him, can't read him, can't read Sesshomaru's poker face... yay lady gaga 3**

**~Annalise**


	11. Chapter 10

It was moments like this that made Rin fall in love with her agency and coworkers. She giggled uncontrollably at Shippo's shocked expression as he landed flat on his back. He joined in her bout of laughter.

"_Damn,_ Rin!" Shippo stumbled slightly as he got to his feet again. Rin's giggles subsided and she smiled at him.

"What did I tell ya, Shippo?" She teased, gently punching his shoulder. "I still got it." The girl allowed herself to feel smug about her short lived victory. Hours had easily passed while they were training.

Rin and Shippo had been running around JSN's office, getting Rin reacquainted with things. Some security updates, people in new positions thanks to promotions, the interns who had become full time employees, old friends who retired and some new faces filling their places. Thankfully, Rin noted, it was still the same great place with (most of) the same great people.

While making the last of their rounds, Rin and Shippo ran into Miroku. He had been with JSN for quite a number of years, and has worked in pretty much every position. Now he was the 'head honcho' of sorts.

Greeting Rin with a hug, Miroku proceeded to tell his co-workers an interesting bit of info.

"You're right on time, Rin. Looks like you two have a new mission." Rin and Shippo exchanged glances with each other, prompting Miroku to elaborate. "Some anonymous tip just came in at the front desk. A woman called and said there's a planned assassination of Hiroshi Morioka. Madoka is working on booking a hotel room for you. You know how it goes; high profile case gets all the best weapons."

"Hell yeah! Bragging rights!" Miroku rolled his eyes at Shippo.

It was moments like this that made Rin love her _job._

* * *

**School is not ok. Me not updating for almost a month is not ok. I am so sorry everyone! I hate to keep you all waiting. Updating tends to just slip my mind a lot . Please don't kill me :3 ~Annalise**


	12. Chapter 11

Kouga fished in his wallet, and finding a few yen, tipped the cab driver. He looked very professional walking into the lobby with his suit and briefcase. The wolf demon was unrecognizable though, as he wore an enchanted ring, effectively hiding his aura and making him appear human. Only other demons and mikos could see his true humanoid form.

"Reservation under Furai." The hotel receptionist hurriedly typed something on the computer. She grabbed two keycards and slid them across the counter.

"Alright Mr. Furai. You're in room 415 on the 9th floor. Enjoy your stay." Koga thought her expression said something along the lines of 'I hate this job.' He inwardly scoffed at her happy façade.

"Thank you."

As soon as he was safe inside his room, Kouga took off his ring and threw it on the dresser. Unlocking his suitcase, he laid everything out on the bed. Laptop, city maps, earpieces with two-way communication, cameras, and a few other things. He dialed Sango's number on his cell.

"We're a few blocks away. Traffic. We'll be there in… 15 minutes maybe?" She and Sesshomaru were taking his car, posing as a married couple. Along with that, traveling separate from Kouga made sure no one suspected them of… well, being spies.

"Alright. I'm in 415. 9th floor. Try to get close to that."

"Got it."

The pair later pulled up to the front of the hotel, car parked by a valet. They walked in, a duffel bag in Sango's hand.

"Reservation for Takahashi." Sesshomaru also appeared human, wearing an enchanted pendant.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi…" The same receptionist gave them their room keys. She argued with Sesshomaru for a few minutes, insisting he did not specifically book room 416 on the 9th floor.

But then again, Sesshomaru always get his way.

* * *

**Disposable phone guys. Yeahh. And this is during the day. Just so theres no confusion ^.^ review! like pretty please. I need the feedback. takes 3 seconds. just do it. kthxbai ~Annalise**


	13. Chapter 12

Three loud knocks sounded on the heavy door, startling the pensive wolf and derailing his train of thought. _Who is that? _Kouga looked through the peephole in the door as a precaution, only to see an impatient Sango there with her laptop.

"Took you long enough, man! Now let us in we have shit to do." Kouga rolled his eyes at his friend's sarcasm, sidestepping her as she barged into his room. Sesshomaru slipped in the door, casting that smug expression of his in Kouga's general direction.

"We're in 416."

"Oh _hell_, Sesshomaru! Who did you kill this time?" Realizing he said that a bit loud, the wolf demon quickly shut the door. Sess fought the urge to punch Kouga. He wouldn't waste his time killing that pathetic receptionist. Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed.

"We need to find out where this Morioka guy is right now…" Sango was fiddling with her laptop.

"He's gotta be at least in the country by now. That meeting with all those international officials has to be over already." Kouga looked to Sesshomaru, who was lost deep in thought as he looked out the window. Sighing, he snapped back into reality. He had a job to do.

"I'll get recon. Someone contact headquarters and let them know we're here." Sesshomaru headed for the door, grabbing an earpiece and a camera off the bed on his way out. Both Sango and Kouga stared bewildered as he disappeared out the door.

"Well… that was… "

"He's been like this lately, Sango. Don't take it personally." Kouga turned to look at the laptop screen, not wanting to elaborate. It wasn't his place to say anything about the situation with Rin.

"I heard about Rin." Sango stated plainly. She was met with an uncomfortable silence.

_Since when did Sess tell her?_

* * *

**Well then Sango o.O guys I would really appreciate some reviews here. please?! i have parvovirus and reviews will cure me. but really. some reviews please? ~Annalise**


	14. Chapter 13

**35 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU ALL! overzealous? ehhh...just a bit. but it means the world to me guys, really. **

* * *

An internally struggling Sesshomaru Taisho wandered through downtown Tokyo alone. Earpiece and camera in pocket, recon protocol forgotten, he aimed merely to see what the cityscape could offer. He crossed the street only to find himself in front of the restaurant he took Rin to on their first date. The spot just outside where she kissed him goodnight – not realizing what she was doing, of course. The same spot, where just over two years later…

"_Is this where you kissed me?" _

_She blushed, smiling. "Yes, I believe so."_

"_You never thought it would also be where I would ask you to marry me, did you?" _

Not even five minutes alone and he was already distracted. Awesome. Sesshomaru nonchalantly donned his earpiece before walking off. He had recon to do. So, with low-tech camera in hand, he continued down the sidewalk.

~oOo~

"Is it working?" Shippo looked to his laptop screen, thankful to see his new high tech sunglasses were indeed doing their job. Aside from providing a live video feed to his laptop, they also connected wirelessly to JSN's database and provided all needed info right to the lenses. They only _looked_ like sunglasses.

Shippo headed out to the city while Rin stayed behind in the hotel. She watched the laptop screen, monitoring with distant, detached eyes, looking for the building the gala was to be held in. Her eyes scanned rooftops and high windows for anything unusual consistent with sniper setups, but there was nothing. _Can't believe we followed that stupid tip. _

Rin gave up paying much attention to the video feed after about 30 uneventful minutes. She came back to her senses when she saw a familiar looking restaurant loom into view. But something else was what really caught her eye.

"Shippo…i-in front of you! That's…"

_Sesshomaru!_

* * *

**ok so mostly filler but i had to put Sess somewhere Rin would see. and thats the only fluff i have planned for this fic so enjoy it while you can! thats actually how my dad proposed to my stepmom ^.^ as far as espionage goes, i suck at making things up. anyway im working on tieing up loose ends on my plot chart and figuring out where and how to end this story. still a whiles to go :) so i dreampt that at the end sess and rin were all like "well we're wanted for espionage in like half the world's countries. lets just go to the moon." and i posted that ending and you all hated me. lets make a deal here. i wont write and post that ending if you guys dont hate me.**

**long note haha**

**review please! ~Annalise**


	15. Chapter 14

"Rin, you know we have to call it in." Shippo was uncharacteristically beginning to lose his patience with his female counterpart. Protocol is _never_ to be broken under _any_ circumstances. You spot rival agents, you call it in.

"He doesn't even know I worked for JSN! Or that I came back, or that I wasn't really kidnapped, or…" Rin's tearful blubbering went on for a few minutes. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer. Keeping secrets from the most important person in her life was breaking her, but running and hiding from him was killing her. He must be worried sick…

Shippo was dumbstruck, he wasn't good with crying women. As much as he wanted to console Rin and tell her it would be their secret, he had to alert HQ that SISN was here. Just because Sesshomaru was Rin's husband and mate didn't mean they could trust him right now. Shippo was not going to take any chances.

While Rin sat on the bed hugging her knees, Shippo took out his phone and dialed HQ.

"Hey Shippo. Anything to report?" Madoka answered.

"SISN is here. I saw Sesshomaru today, presumably on recon." Shippo spoke in a low voice not wanting to upset Rin anymore.

Madoka didn't answer for what seemed like an eternity. "How's Rin?"

"Uhh…well, not taking it real great."

"Let me patch you to Miroku."

"How's it going, Shippo?" Miroku hadn't heard from the agents since mission briefing nearly 2 weeks ago.

"SISN agent Sesshomaru Taisho spotted in downtown Tokyo two hours ago." That really caught Miroku off guard.

"He make you?"

"Negative. He didn't even see me."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "So… we are aware of their presence in Tokyo, but not vice versa, correct?"

"Affirmative."

_Well this changes things_, Miroku thought. "Presuming SISN will also be at the gala, they are now our prime suspect for the assassination of Morioka. Under no circumstances are you to let Rin protect him should anything go wrong. She's emotionally too close to this mission now."

"Understood, Miroku. We'll be in touch." Shippo sighed, hanging up. _This isn't gonna end well._

* * *

**I hate to admit it, but I'm kinda losing my drive to work on this fic. Sorry I haven't updated in a while :3 Just not feelin it anymore. If you review I might just feel like updating faster :) but really, no reviews and I will not care about this fic anymore. Wow that sounds bitchy. But its true. I need to know someone wants this thing to keep going. And I think I might have said before but this is the first chapter where the 300 words thing is no longer happening. This chapter is what, like... 350 or so? 300 is my new minimum. kbye ~Annalise**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own. Takahashi-sama and her genius mind do. O.o**

**and you should really go listen to Winter from Vivaldi's Four Seasons because its just awesome and it would also give you a better sense of the movement in this chapter ^.^ but chu don't have to**

* * *

A tuxedo-clad Shippo offered his arm to a dazzling Rin as she climbed out of the limo. He loved the way the lights from the building shined in her awe-stricken eyes. _Stop it, Shippo. _The pair continued to the base of the stairs at the front of the building.

"Ooohh! Red carpet and all." Rin was nervous, her voice made it obvious. Arm in arm, they were ushered through the ornate, and oversized, double doors. Rin and Shippo made their way to a table on the side of the dance floor, and while Rin nonchalantly looked around, Shippo stuck a bug to the underside of the table.

"Anything yet?" Miroku's voice echoed through the earpiece both Rin and Shippo had.

"No."

Rin jumped a little when Shippo grabbed her hand. "Calm down, Rin." He kissed her hand, trying to calm her down. She smiled when the string ensemble started playing _Winter_ from Vivaldi's Four Seasons. It was always her favorite.

Shippo twirled his partner around the floor in time with the fast-paced violin. Not the most ideal way to scout their surroundings. But hey, you did get a full 360 view of the room.

"Where the hell is he?" Shippo narrowed his eyes as they darted around the room, scanning. They should have spotted Morioka by now.

"There!" Rin gasped as she spotted him. He had a few less bodyguards than she expected him to have. That probably wasn't a good thing.

"Great. No who or what else are we looking for?"

"Watch for anyone who came alone and is trying to get close to Morioka." After a short pause, Miroku added, "Actually you two, get closer. You have to intervene if anyone tries anything."

"What about SISN?" Rin added in a shaky voice. She looked to Shippo. "You said they would be here right? It can't be them…" _It can't be Sesshomaru. _

Given that Miroku and Shippo's conversation about SISN being the new suspect was private, he was careful in choosing his words. Vague, actually.

"We're not sure, Rin. You two just be careful." With that, Miroku went silent.

They twirled their way closer to Morioka. The music slowed, and Shippo led Rin into a graceful waltz. Shippo, looking alarmed, suddenly stopped dancing. Before he could answer Rin's questioning look…

Rin's eyes went wide as hot breath tickled her neck. A familiar voice whispered huskily in her ear.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

**Bet you can't guess who that is :D the next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for! and huge thanks to everyone who has read reviewed followed and favorited. now i must figure out how to end this story...**


	17. Chapter 16

**678 words guys. Longest chapter. The chapter you've all been waiting for! Be prepared. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi-sama.**

* * *

Rin froze, eyes wide. She looked to Shippo, slightly nodding to tell him _it's ok. _Not ready to face…_him_… Rin grabbed the clawed hand that rested on her waist. She turned away from Shippo, her eyes resting on the tuxedo-clad chest of the man who held her in his arms. Her eyes crawled up, slowly, heart racing.

She finally met the amber gaze she had missed so much.

_Sesshomaru…_

They were silent for a moment, reveling in each other's presence after a month or so of being worried sick.

Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice broke the silence. "You're safe, Rin." The way he said it, it was almost as if it was for his own reassurance. Sesshomaru lead Rin towards the middle of the dance floor, waltzing gracefully to the slower part of _Winter_ in perfect rhythm with each other.

"JSN. I never suspected you." _Well done Rin. _The thought of her hiding from him the same thing he hid from her made him smirk. Just a little.

"I'm so sorry Sess," Rin's eyes started tearing, "I had to…"

"I know, Rin. I know." He held her closer and stole a quick, passionate kiss as they danced. She was stunning tonight. The separation had been hard on them both. Being away from his mate was the worst pain Sesshomaru had ever felt. He couldn't find it in himself to get mad at her for running.

"Are you the killer?" Rin's voice was quiet, shaky with emotion. She couldn't meet his gaze, not while she was practically accusing him.

Sesshomaru almost raised an eyebrow at her statement. "SISN is here under the impression _you _would be the killer."

This wasn't making any sense. It wasn't right. If both agencies were here thinking the other was the killer…then who was?

Rin was clearly confused and worried over the situation. The dancing and the news were both making her head spin.

"What's going on? Why is your agency here in the first place?"

"We received an anonymous tip that someone was coming after Morioka. _Tonight_. _Here_. " Sesshomaru vaguely wondered if either agency was listening in on their little conversation. Probably both.

Rin stared at him, wide-eyed, pale face and adrenaline in her veins. _So did we,_ she mouthed to him.

It was all a set up.

Sesshomaru now had his suspicions.

He led Rin back towards Shippo as the music started to pick up pace. She didn't want to let go of him.

Getting to the edge of the dance floor, the couple stopped waltzing and walked to Shippo. There was visible tension between the two men.

Sesshomaru looked to Shippo, "Keep her safe," and with that, he stalked off into the crowd. Rin stared after him.

Shippo shook her shoulder. "Rin. Rin! What's going on?"

"We've been set up. SISN is here to protect Morioka, too."

"Well fuck. Miroku you get that?"

The earpiece offered no response. This sure wasn't going to plan. No contact with HQ. And where the hell was Sesshomaru? Right, telling his partner about the set up.

All four agents and the entire gala crowd whipped their heads at the sudden sound of a woman's scream. The group around Morioka all stepped back in horror, gaping at the body with blood dripping from its mouth. The wine goblet he held clattered to the floor and shattered. And then…

Chaos.

Everyone ran for the front door while the four agents ran towards the source of the horror. Hard running through a crowd of several hundred frantic people going the opposite direction. Sango reached the body with her gun drawn, Sesshomaru just behind her. A poisoned drink. Not what they were expecting.

Rin continued to fight her way through the crowd, cursing her weak humanity. Shippo was already ahead of her with SISN at the front with the body. _Almost there…_

The last thing she remembered was someone dragging her backwards and the smell of chloroform clouding her senses, Sesshomaru shouting her name and her attacker shooting him when he tried to run to her.

Everything went black.

* * *

**2 cliffies in a row. You must hate me now. This was originally chapters 16 _and_ 17 but there was no good place to split it up! Heck I just couldn't stop writing. :) Please review! Much love, ~Annalise**


	18. Chapter 17

**Clearly I don't own Inuyasha. Now that we've stated the obvious, continue reading. :)**

* * *

The group had just barely managed to evade the swarm of police and media that seemingly appeared out of nowhere as the crowd ran from the gala.

Sesshomaru took three bullets- shoulder, upper chest, and stomach. Of course he was wearing a bullet proof vest, but apparently it only did so much. The bullet to the chest had knocked the wind out of him. No harm done. But the other two bullets – he wasn't so lucky. Somehow they had managed to get around his vest and really mess him up. Weak and bleeding, Sesshomaru had to be helped out while leaning heavily on Shippo.

Now here they were, in some random back alley, with Sango trying to contact Kouga to come get his ass down here and fast. The lazy bastard was probably watching pay-per-view and racking up a huge room service bill.

Eventually they got hold of him. Miroku and Madoka were also called and informed on the situation with Rin. Somehow they had all managed to get back to SISN HQ, which was closer to the gala than JSN.

Now here they were, _again_, two rival agencies with one common enemy. Miroku, Madoka, Shippo, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Kouga, all sitting around the table in the meeting room. Sango tended to Sesshomaru's wounds and kept quiet while the others discussed the situation at hand. _Discussed_ not really being the right word.

"We aren't the enemy here! What the fuck don't you get about that?!"

"Well how do we know it wasn't _you _who poisoned him?!"

"How _dare _you accuse us!"

Sesshomaru was tempted to roll his eyes at the incessant babbling of the rivals. They kept going back and forth and quite frankly he really wanted them all to shut the fuck up.

He growled. "SILENCE." Everyone turned to him, surprised that he was still coherent despite his sizable blood loss. "Settle your differences later. For now, we find Rin." His red-eyed glare challenged anyone who opposed the plan.

Miroku spoke up. "I'm in."

Then Madoka. "Me too."

Shippo. "Let's find that bastard!"

Kouga was reluctant. This whole rescue mission thing was putting everyone in danger. He only agreed because of his sympathy for Sesshomaru; he couldn't imagine if this happened to him and Ayame. "Fine," he agreed.

All eyes turned to Sango. After a heated glare from just about everyone she gave a tiny nod. This had to be a unanimous vote. It was treason after all; treachery against their respective agencies. They would have to face the harsh consequences. _If _they were ever caught.

Sango finally spoke. "If we go down for this alliance then so do you." Her voice was harsh.

"Of course. It's a deal then," Miroku said.

Something seemed very familiar about that woman's voice…

* * *

**How do you like it so far? Would love some feedback here, people. please let me know! **

**next chapter in the works.**

**and huge thanks to icegirljenni for being a super awesome reader and reviewer! (and bff/beta talia)**

**so everyone follow her good example and review.**

**see that box down there? yeah that. i'll stop nagging if you start reviewing. ~Annalise**


	19. Chapter 18

Rin heard the voices before she registered her surroundings.

"This was not part of the plan, Sango." A dark, masculine voice.

"What was I supposed to do? You said-"

"I _know_ what I said. _Your_ poor planning forced me to change my methods."

"Don't put this on me, Naraku! If you even go near either of them-" Sango was close to tears, and she was angry.

"You'll what? Destroy me? Turn me in?" He chuckled darkly to himself as if the very thought of his demise was preposterous. "You're powerless. Now fix this mess you've made or you'll never see your father or brother again." A dial tone followed.

Rin heard a shuffling sound, and it now sounded like there were two people in the adjacent room.

"That sure didn't go well, Naraku. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were..._bluffing_," a sultry female voice said. She loved to push his buttons.

"You know very well the lengths I will go to, Kagura. Sango _will_ do what I tell her. She values her family too much."

_You're just going to kill them both anyway,_ Kagura thought. What a cynical bastard. During the years of her forced servitude to Naraku, Kagura had noticed a particularly disturbing pattern. Naraku wants something, he manipulates people into doing things for him by kidnapping and killing whoever is close to them. Naraku always gets what he wants in the end. _Always_.

Kagura's head whipped around at the sound of the captive stirring. Naraku took notice too, giving Kagura a _get over there and make sure she doesn't scream _ type of look. Typical Naraku, making others do most of his dirty work.

Rin tried to sit up, but she was too nauseated by the chemical used to drug her. It still burned in her nose. She tried to make sense of the conversation she had just overheard. Naraku…the one Sesshomaru warned her about? The one that was after them? That conversation in their kitchen was so long ago…

Rin wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but she only had one thought as a red-eyed woman made her way over, a malicious expression on her face.

_This can't be good. _

* * *

**GUYS GUYS GUYS BIG AWESOME NEWS THIS FIC IS A FEUDAL ASSOCIATION CURRENT NOMINEE FOR BEST DRAMA FIC! I LITERALLY HAD A HAPPY SQUEALING FIT AND TEXTED PPL WHO DON'T EVEN KNOW I WRITE FF TO TELL THEM I WAS SO EXCITED AND THEY DIDNT KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WAS TALKING ABOUT ANYWAY WHOEVER NOMINATED ME I FLUCKING LOVE YOU ERMUHGERD THANK YOU SO MUCH. whew had to get that all out. but seriously, thank you all so much for the support. so anyway this is a really short chapter i know sorry :3 but its way critical to le plot. it wasn't too confusing was it... o.O **

**review please children ^.^**

**~Annalise **


	20. Chapter 19

After the alliance was made, the JSN agents left to go back to their own HQ. With a few hours until the cover-up business on SISN's first floor opened, the agents made sure there was no evidence JSN had ever been in the building. A lot of demons worked for SISN-their sharp sense of smell would easily detect the agents' scents. Not good.

The morning had been slow and uneventful, and now it was noon. Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Sango took care of Morioka's case file, making sure all the details about the anon tip and his death were there. It was almost funny; Morioka had been killed, and yet, it felt as if something so much bigger was just getting started. Why else would Rin be kidnapped?

Sesshomaru and Kouga were now just tying up some loose ends with their equipment- cleaning their guns, synching the frequencies on their earpieces and other tech things- your general spy stuff. Aside from the occasional small talk, they worked in silence. There wasn't really much to say, not after yesterday.

Kouga glanced over towards the aisle and noticed Sango was walking through. He nudged Sesshomaru and cocked his head towards their coworker.

"You notice she's been acting weird lately?" Kouga questioned.

Sesshomaru winced as he slid off his seat on Kouga's desk. Everything still hurt from being riddled with bullets. "Yes. Ever since we got the tip."

"What do yah think it is?"

"I do not know, nor do I care." Sesshomaru looked back to his gun and continued cleaning it with a newfound vigor.

Kouga rolled his eyes and turned back in Sango's direction. _What is causing her to act like this?_ Kouga's next observation was troubling; two of SISN's security guards were briskly walking into the room.

"That's not right…those two never come down here…" Sesshomaru looked up to see what Kouga was talking about. He scoffed.

"And your point is?"

"My point is they're coming towards _us_."

Both agents stood up straight as the guards approached.

"Agent Taisho," one of them spoke, "please come with us, sir." A tense moment followed as Sesshomaru and Kouga exchanged glances, unsure of what was happening. They were both vaguely aware of everyone in the big room watching them.

"Is there a problem here?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"Please come with us, _sir_." The stoic agent made no move, and to his surprise, found himself being grabbed, turned around, and forcefully handcuffed. Kouga, suddenly enraged, lunged at the guard holding Sess but the other guy slammed into him. Everyone on the floor came to see what the ruckus was.

"Calm the fuck down Kouga. Can one of you explain why I'm being detained?"

"Mr. Renkoi-sama will explain everything, sir." Sesshomaru was led away, the entire floor shocked into silence, everyone thinking the same thing.

_The CEO? What's going on?_

* * *

**Yeah so back in chapter 9, the only time the CEO was mentioned, I didn't give him a name. Whoops. Anyway. Kbye. Thanks for reading! (and reviewing, cough cough) ~Annalise**

**P.S. I'm publishing the first chapter of my new InuKag fic soon, so keep an eye out if you like that pairing :) **


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha characters**

* * *

A very-pissed-off handcuffed Sesshomaru decided it wasn't worth it to put up a fight against the guards leading him down the ornate hallway to the CEO's office. He wasn't worried about talking to the CEO, not at all; they had become good friends during their time working together. Sesshomaru was only worried about talking to him _in handcuffs._ This certainly wasn't going to be a normal conversation…

The double doors to the office were opened by a guard standing by. Sesshomaru was ushered in, and upon Renkoi's signal, was unhandcuffed and the guards left the room, shutting the door. Masahiro Renkoi, CEO of SISN, was usually a laid back, easygoing demon. Not today he wasn't. It was clear to Sesshomaru from the minute he walked in; might as well play it safe and be a little formal today.

Sesshomaru bows slightly to Renkoi's turned back. "Mr. Renkoi-sama, you requested my presence."

Masahiro turns to face Sesshomaru, an uncharacteristically…_calm_… expression on his face. It was a dangerous calm. His voice almost matches his expression-quiet, and level. Like Sesshomaru's voice.

"Agent Taisho are you aware of the current situation at hand?" He never referred to Sesshomaru as Agent Taisho…

_He can't be talking about Rin… _"Sir?"

"We have an apparent breach in security," Sesshomaru tenses up, "and I have been informed that _you_ are the source."

"This is ridiculous. You are _accusing_ me? Masahiro, you _know_ me-"

"Do I Sesshomaru?" Renkoi's eyes were turning red around the edges, his hands forming angry fists. _His demon wants to come out. _

"Then what are you accusing me of?!" Sesshomaru shouts, his demon fighting him.

"YOU'RE WORKING WITH JSN!" A tense silence passes. "I trusted you Sesshomaru. Where do your loyalties lie?" Renkoi looks expectantly to Sesshomaru. _Who tipped him off? _

Sesshomaru glared daggers at the CEO. His silence was all the proof Renkoi needed.

Following the signal from their boss, the two guards handcuffed Sesshomaru. "Lock him up."

Sesshomaru knew better than to resist. Barely managing to keep his demon in check, he was led out of Renkoi's office and down a back corridor of the office he had never seen before.

Renkoi was having a hard time accepting his top agent, his most trusted friend, would ever help out the enemy. A soft knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. He turned, seeing Sango peek her head in.

"Thank you Sango. I know you had everyone's best interest at heart…"

* * *

**Damn she's good isn't she? Oh and Sess was taken to jail, in case that wasn't entirely clear. Review dearies. **


	22. Chapter 21

Kouga couldn't believe his eyes. And from the looks of it, neither could anyone else working on the floor. Kouga's thoughts flew to the alliance and he briefly wondered if someone had found out and told Renkoi. What else would he want with Sesshomaru?

_No, that's impossible…an inside job? But who? _A certain coworker's suspicious behavior immediately came to mind.

_Sango. It's gotta be._

Kouga looked at his desk, where Sesshomaru's half-cleaned gun still lay. He knew the alliance was now jeopardized; this left so many questions running through his head. Who could they really trust? Was Sango really the rat? Would the alliance break now? What about Sesshomaru? And what did this all mean for Rin? Was she still alive?

The last thought left Kouga worried. Stashing the gun in a desk drawer, the wolf demon started formulating a plan. He glanced at his watch. Only seven more hours until the office closes! _Joy_. Let's just say there's quite a bit of time to kill.

The hours pass by agonizingly slow. Between getting up for coffee every 30 minutes and trying to get menial tasks done, Kouga is sure he can feel his sanity slipping away. He's worried about Sesshomaru.

The time finally comes for him to go home, but Kouga takes a detour instead. Sitting in the parking lot of an abandoned grocery store, he dials Miroku's cell phone, suddenly glad everyone had exchanged numbers.

"Kouga?"

"Miroku. We have a situation. I think our CEO might have found out about the alliance. Sesshomaru's been taken into custody."

"What? How did this happen?"

Thinking it wise to refrain from sharing his suspicions about an inside job, Kouga merely replied, "No idea."

It pained Kouga to _mentally_ point the finger, but he was certain now the rat was one of their own.

"Kouga can't you just explain to the CEO that-"

Miroku is silenced when Kouga interrupts. "Explain what? That Sess is innocent? Then Renkoi will know I'm in on it too. He's not gonna care that Rin's been kidnapped, or that everyone has a common enemy in Naraku now. He'll only care that we're all traitors to SISN. Then we'll all be hunted down and stuck in there with Sesshomaru. Speaking of which, I don't know where he is exactly."

_Well, shit. _Miroku pauses, thinking. "Where are you now, Kouga?"

"That abandoned whatever-it-was on the corner of 176th and Shikon. How about we all meet here and decide what our next course of action is?"

"Sounds good. We'll be there shortly."

"Make sure you're not followed. Park at one of the restaurants across the street and enter the building from the back. I'll go bust us a new door."

"Of course." A dial tone follows.

Kouga sighs. With Sesshomaru temporarily out of the picture, the only other SISN member on the alliance is Sango. He really doesn't want her at this meeting, but, one, he needs to be a hundred and ten percent sure it's her; two, he can't just turn the rest of the alliance against her, no matter how tempted he is right now; and three, excluding her from the meeting, if she were to find out, would only confirm in her mind Kouga's suspicions.

Reluctantly, he calls to inform her of the impending meeting. No questions asked, she replies that she's on her way.

Kouga leaves his car of the side of the building; a black car in a dark, creepy alley means no one will see it. Walking through the space, Kouga finds the area where the trucks drop off the store's shipments. Using his claws to rip and large hole in the weak metal door, he steps inside, sits against the wall, and waits.

Oh, what a game this is turning out to be.

* * *

So a few things.

1. Please nobody kill me for such a lag in updating! Gomen-nasai!

2. Yay Kouga gets a chapter to himself!

3. More updates on the way and soon cuz summer is just cool like that.

4. yeahhh so this was more filler-y that I had planned...whoops

Thanks everyone so much for the continued support!

Please review :3

~Annalise


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: really people, we all know what Rumiko-sama owns, yes?**

* * *

"We're gonna blow our cover."

"You don't know that. It's called being careful. Duh."

"Need I remind you being part of this alliance _and_ breaking Sesshomaru out of custody are _both_ considered _treason_? We don't even know where he is! How the hell are we supposed to just _sneak_ in and bust him out?!

"It's called _after hours_! Nobody is going to be there! Everyone here has bypassed security at _some point_ in their career so let's just do it again and get Sesshomaru out!"

Madoka glared at Kouga, thinking it was a losing battle. As much as she wanted to help Sesshomaru so they could all save Rin, the current plan to free their friend was not a safe one. She was a loyal agent for JSN. She'd be damned if she was suckered into this. And if they got caught? Oh hell no. Goodbye career. Goodbye life as she knows it. Sure, she wanted to get out of this mess relatively unscathed, but then again…this was never about her.

"Fine," she recanted, "I'm in."

Miroku glanced at everyone present. "So we're unanimous now? Wonderful. Sango, Kouga, this is your home territory. Any ideas where he could be?"

Kouga spoke first. "He was taken to the CEO's office in handcuffs and that was the last we saw of him. There's no place back there he could possibly be. It's just a hallway with the office at the end. He never came back out though, so either there's some covert passageway somewhere or he's still in the office."

"What, so we just barge in and hope we find him?" Shippo questioned.

"I think that's all we can do at this point," Sango added. "I can go in and override security. We'll just start looking then. He didn't have a phone or an earpiece on him did he?"

"No," Kouga shook his head, mumbling, "Well this is discouraging…"

"Of course it's discouraging. We're an illicit alliance reduced to meeting in an abandoned grocery store, our plan _sucks_, and _one_ of us is probably gonna fuck this up and then the rest of SISN will know something's up, and we'll _all_ get _arrested_ for _treason_. Sounds like _such_ fun. It's a death wish."

"Madoka, we don't have much of a choice. Back out now or stop being so dramatic and shut the fuck up." Everyone was thinking something along those lines, but it surprised everyone that Shippo spoke up like he did. He was usually a pretty mellow guy. "What? I'm damn sick of this Naraku guy and his bullshit. Him and whoever he's working with. Let's bust some skulls already!"

"Hell yeah!" Kouga was clearly enthusiastic.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

Madoka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she mumbled, glaring daggers at Shippo. If looks could kill…

Miroku spoke up, "So I say we do this sooner rather than later. When exactly are we doing this?"

Kouga addressed the JSN agents. "Tonight. There's nothing to prep at headquarters. Everyone just go get their gear and meet Sango and I there. Rendezvous with us inside since we'll have security down before any of you get there."

And that was that. With nothing more to discuss, everyone headed their separate ways. Kouga and Sango both were en route to their workplace.

Shippo noticed Madoka was still pouting as she got in her car. Jogging over, he knocked on the window and she rolled it down.

"Look, I know you're pissed, but _you_ want to see Rin safely home as much as _I_ do." Madoka opened her mouth to speak, but Shippo cut her off. "Nothing's gonna happen, Madoka. We'll be fine."

"Something _always_ happens, Shippo."

"It won't be anything we can't handle." He smiled. "Go home and get your gun and that extra earpiece of yours. I got the night vision." With another small smile, he left her sitting in her car, staring at the night sky with serious doubts running through her head.

* * *

**Ahah, yeahhh so I don't think legit spies would ever work like these guys do, but hey, I wouldn't know. And for the purposes of this story, being found guilty of treason is punishable by death. Pretty sure that's how it actually works. **

**Anyway.**

**Prepare yourselves people, I'm fairly certain I'll throw a curveball in the next chapter o.O *starts playing that song "be prepared" from the lion king* **

**Feedback is much appreciated, dearies! Something other than "update soon" even though that's always good to hear :) ~Annalise**


	24. Chapter 23

**Fanfiction wasn't really working for me yesterday. It was all like 'request timed out' and I was all like FUUUUUUUU- D: anyway. sorry about that children.**

**Insert disclaimer here. We've all got this down by now, yes? **

* * *

It wasn't long after Sango had bypassed SISN's security that the rest of the alliance showed up. She and Madoka were visibly on edge. Madoka had already voiced her deep dissatisfaction with the plan, but Sango's uneasiness was…misplaced. If anyone besides Kouga noticed, they ignored it. He, on the other hand, had his own suspicions.

"Nice place you guys got here…" Shippo murmured, looking around.

Upon Sango's instruction, Madoka rummaged through Sesshomaru's cubicle while Shippo went to…well, _guard the front door_. Hey, _someone_ had to do it. Nobody wanted to be caught off guard. Quite boring, though. _I always get stuck with the stupid jobs…_ Shippo thought.

Madoka's search was leaving her empty handed. Carefully putting everything back the way she found it, the JSN agent moved onto yet another drawer in Sesshomaru's desk, not expecting to find anything. She stopped short when she was met with a picture of Rin in her wedding dress, a radiant smile on her face.

Her best friend was still missing. It hurt so much.

_Where are you, Rin? _

With renewed hatred for Naraku, Madoka slammed the drawer shut and went to check on Shippo.

Meanwhile, Kouga led Miroku down the hall leading to Renkoi's office, with Sango not far behind. Upon reaching the grand double doors, Kouga stopped and gestured, "Well, here we are."

"We're going in?" Miroku questioned.

Kouga smirked as he put on his black leather gloves. "Sure we are," he started picking the lock, "fingerprint free…" With a click, the door was opened.

"You said Sesshomaru was taken down here and never returned?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah, and as far as I know there's nowhere to hold someone down here… look for a secret compartment, anything. We have to find Sess. Now." Even Kouga thought a 'secret compartment' was pretty far-fetched, but it was their only option. He was getting desperate.

A few minutes later, Madoka was making her way over to Kouga and Miroku in the CEO's office, but by then they were getting frustrated with the lack of clues.

Miroku stopped his search just long enough to realize something. "Hey, where's Sango?"

"I thought she was with you guys," Madoka walked in, "Where'd she go?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes, swiftly making his way out of the office. Madoka and Miroku exchanged glances before following him.

Kouga was so sure now; he was going to catch that traitor red-handed even if it killed him. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost walked right past the faint aura coming from the security room. Almost.

He couldn't quite place the aura…it wasn't a demon or anything…but, _artificial_, somehow. Sensing Miroku and Madoka behind him, he made a _come here _motion before tentatively reaching his hand out towards the door. His hand was abruptly stopped in mid-air by something unseen. It felt like a solid wall. Madoka came forward, reaching out and putting her hand near Kouga's. Upon contact with this 'wall', she waved her hand around. Kouga's demonic eyesight could just make out the waves of energy as they luminesced from being disturbed by Madoka's movement.

_A barrier? _

A weak, human-made barrier at that, but definitely a barrier. The kind demon slayers were taught to make. _Sango was trained as a demon slayer…_

Now Kouga was pissed. With a quick glance to the agents behind him, he easily broke the barrier with his own aura and barged in the door. Sango stood at the main security console, seemingly erasing footage from the security cameras. She turned, clearly surprised she had been caught. _Now_ Kouga knew.

In a moment of rage, he pulled his gun and aimed it at his so-called _friend_. Knowing the drill, Sango slowly turned around while bringing her hands up.

"What the fuck Sango?! We trusted you!" Kouga was ready to scream as he rushed toward her.

"I can explain."

"_No_, you can't!" Kouga kept the gun aimed at Sango as he looked to the monitors, trying to see what the traitor so desperately wanted to get rid of. It looked like security footage from Renkoi's office…was that…Sesshomaru in there?

"Who are you working for, Sango? Where's Sesshomaru?"

Sango's defiant glare was the only response he got, so Kouga pressed the gun under her chin, angling the barrel up to show he _really_ meant business.

The fear was easy to see in Sango's eyes, and she took a deep breath before answering Kouga's question. Her voice was barely a whisper, but Kouga knew he heard her clearly when she responded.

"Naraku."

_Damn it!_

"Where is Sesshomaru?!" Sango made no move to answer as she watched Kouga lose control of his demon. He pressed the cold metal of the gun harder into her skin, his finger flexing around the trigger.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

* * *

**Well it's safe to assume Kouga's pretty pissed. So there you have it. Sango's a traitor. But we all knew that by now...**

**It's just starting to hit me that I am now officially a senior in high school. Holy shit o.o**

**So this morning I got my friend a bridal shower gift (shower's later today haha) then I go to the dollar store to get a gift bag and card and I walk in and there's the bride o.o busted lol whoops. well that will be fun to tell later ^.^**

**Guys I seriously can't wait for these next few chapters. Ermuhgerd amertzfurtz! Ignore me I'm being weird.**

**I love you all, reader dearies! ~Annalise**

**P.S. this is the longest chapter in MTTE history! 796 words (not including disclaimer and this loverly little note down here) woot woot! **


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: don't own characters and whatnot**

* * *

Rin's head throbbed. It hammered. Before she could collect her thoughts, it throbbed again. The incessant pounding in her head continued until her vision went black…again.

When the blackness faded and the throbbing ebbed, Rin didn't try to move or open her eyes for a good five minutes. She didn't want to black out again. Rin had lost count how many times she had gone in and out of consciousness.

Feeling fairly confident that she wouldn't pass out again, Rin slowly sat up and looked around. She was in the same old building as before. _No surprise there. _That woman from before wasn't in sight, and neither was the man Rin overheard talking with Sango. The memory came back to her suddenly, and she shivered at the thought that occurred to her.

_Could that have been…Naraku? _

Rin was a sitting duck. With all the strength she could find, the agent managed to get up, stumbling over to the nearest wall. Peeking her head through the doorway, she found the small space to be devoid of her captors. It looked as though they had only stepped out for a moment. The coffee cup on the table was still steaming, and the laptop's screen was lit up.

She didn't know how long they would be gone. She didn't know when they'd left. But hey, better run now.

So she did.

Thinking on her feet, Rin silently went to the window behind her. The lock had been fastened shut with what looked like…spider web?... but with a few solid kicks, it broke. Rin crawled out the window, closing it behind her. She saw some sort of road ahead of her; it was her only chance to reach civilization.

She ran without looking back.

It must have been hours by now, but the haze in her brain is preventing her from perceiving time. The darkness of night envelops her surroundings, visibility reduced to almost nothing. Rin now drags her feet along the empty, isolated highway, having run out of the energy to run a while back. Oh yeah, and the part where she couldn't see for shit.

_How the fuck have I not seen any cars or lights? Where the fuck am I?! Way to go, Rin. What a stupid fucking plan. _

Yeah, she's pretty pissed at this point.

It vaguely registers in the back of Rin's mind that the slightest illumination now touches the ground. A little brighter still. She looks down, confused. Brighter and brighter.

**HOOOONK!**

_What?_

And then she was blinded.

* * *

**I am sooooooo sorry this is so late. Summer's half over and I've been too busy to get shit done. I am not ok with that. Anyway. This was supposed to be way longer but I was having trouble writing this and I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting anymore. So whatever death threats you throw at me I probably deserve cuz the last update was quite a while ago... Everyone I am so lucky to have you awesome guys as readers. Thanks for sticking with me through all my lagging in updates. It means a lot. ~Annalise**


End file.
